


Batman of Diagon Alley

by paikai098



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Batman References, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pining Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Secretary Draco Malfoy, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_**Batman of Diagon Alley!** _

_Lately a sighting has been seen of a man covered from neck to toe, wearing a long Cape and a mask to cover his face with. We don't know what he's hiding behind that disguise, but he sure isn't hiding any of his deeds well. Recovering expensive burglary of 'Athena's Necklace' from Pearls and Picks, stopping a neo death eater from vandalising, catching a falling young girl from plummeting to her death, and not to forget Mrs Flemming's cat he rescued, this man is dubbed as Batman by the teen wizards (a well known, Muggle story hero-character, known for being the protector of his city, learn more about him on page 5). Does that mean that he is the new hero of wizarding Britain? Does that mean Harry Potter won't have any name anymore? Would Harry Potter would feel any sort remorse now that his position is in jeopardy? Harry potter..._

"Okay I think that's enough Ron!" Harry groaned slamming his face first onto the desk. Ron hopped from the desk, poking at the wild mess of the hair. 

"Oh it gets better." He snickered. "I did read a few Batman comics, the man's amazing though. A bit rich." 

Harry snorted. "too much rich. More like cave full." 

"Who do you think the man is though? Comparing him with batman and all. He should be filthy rich, good looking, sort of agenda in his mind with-" 

Harry slammed his head on the desk again. "Ron, I don't care. Keep it down though." Ron did have the tendency to roll words loudly in excitement. He blamed it on strong tea, Harry blamed it on him spending too much time with Hugo. 

"You're always like this every morning." He nagged. 

"And you're always in my office every early morning when you have a perfectly nice cabin right across the hallway." Harry's voice came out muffled beneath his crossed arms. "and he's late." He glanced at the Muggle clock Arthur had given him on his twenty third birthday. 

"That he is." The red head agreed, pacing around the room, the loud stomps of his heavy feet irking him minute by minute. He was about to shout his name out when the door slammed open with a loud sing along call of 'Auror Potter', which Harry would never admit to, but it sounded like harp to his ears, and along also came strong smell of strongly brewed coffee and mint. Harry lifted his head slowly to see the lean blonde, which he swore looked like an angel holding two paper cups of coffee, a small cardboard box and stack full of papers. He was about to smile, but his lips fell when Malfoy moved to Ron. 

"Head Auror Weasley, I got you raspberry muffins today. Three of them!" He handed Ron the box which the other gladly accepted with a quick snatch, opening it and stuffing one already in mouth. Malfoy already had a tissue paper out to hand it to him. 

"You've got the best secretary Harry!" He barely even looked at him, just looking at the box. Then something flickered across his eyes, and he paused in his movements. "Oh shite! Hermione's counting my calories-" 

"It's fine. I made sure it was stevia and not sugar or honey." Ron looked at Malfoy as if he would have kissed him, resuming his feeding on the muffin. Harry groaned, stuffing his head in his arms, as he looked at them. 

"He's just bribing you. With sweet food." 

"Oh no, Potter. Yesterday it was bacon pastry. That's savoury." Malfoy smirked at him, coming forward to place both the cups of coffee infront of him. "one is with chocolate, be wise with what you choose to drink first." He turned around and walked to the metal drawers arranging the papers in them albeit magically. 

"Ron!" Harry called out to him again and by the time he had already finished the second one as well. 

"What?" He gave an innocent look with his blue eyes. "I really like these muffins." A few crumbs spat out of his mouth and landed on Harry's desk which he vanished with a roll of his eyes. He leaned back onto his leather chair and grabbed one of the cups, brought it too his nose to smell and immediately recognised the Irish tang. He sighed quite contently as he took the first big sip. He never knew from where Malfoy bought the coffee and pastries from everyday, they didn't have logos on the paper cups, but it sure did taste heavenly. "Could you lend me Malfoy for a week though, he such a good PA." 

Malfoy had just finished with the organising of the papers and then had moved to Harry's table, clearing the mess of letters and incendio-ing then unnecessary letters which most of the times included horny writings and nude photographs. "I consider the term secretary, Head Auror Weasley." He held a pink letter to his nose and took a whiff in. "Oh look Missus Flemmings wrote again. And this time it's jasmine eau." He held it out to Ron and Harry had control himself from slamming his head onto the desk again. He chose to take another sip of the coffee. 

"Read it out, read it out!" Ron was practically jumping on his knees. Harry cursed himself when he allowed Malfoy to go through his fan letters, of course Malfoy meant the perverted ones by that. He was on a week long out station mission and he had got an owl from his secretary asking if he could go through his letters since he was seriously bored and had nothing to do without his boss around. Harry had replied with a messy 'yeah' as he saw the targeted neo death eater come out of the building. Little did he know that when he came back to his office, Malfoy was reading out loud a Missus Flemmings' letter as he sat on Harry's desk and Ron was on the visitor's chair, both of them laughing their arses off. That was a two months ago and the lady wrote every other week on Fridays or Wednesdays. 

"NO!" He bellowed out. "No more reading out for today in this room. I already had you read the Daily Prophet article to me." He pointedly looked at Ron, who shrugged in reply. 

"Do you mean the Batman one?" Malfoy inquired as he pushed the windows open and the cool winter air blew in. "As to how Harry Potter would react? A bit pitiful if I must say." 

Harry groaned at that. "I don't care about this _Bat-man_. What I care is about the new case you said you said you had with you, Ron." 

"Guess Missus Flemmings would have to wait for tomorrow then." Malfoy mumbled in a mocking upset tone and pushed the pink envelope in the drawers of his own narrow desk. 

"Right." Ron grinned at Harry, who nursed his paper cup to his mouth. "Malfoy, would you go get the red folder from my office." 

Malfoy beamed at him. "of course, Head Auror Weasley." He turned and went out of the room. 

"With the way he acts around now, I sometimes forget that he is same Malfoy who was with us in school." Ron shut the box and Harry could make out half of the muffin remaining. Ron was probably going to eat it in the afternoon, just before he left for his home. 

Harry sniggered as he finished his first cup of coffee, and casted a statis on the other one. "He's just sucking up to you. You are his boss's boss, anyway. One day he'll come up to you and ask for something, and you wouldn't be able to say no." 

"With the way he's feeding me good snacks everyday, I don't think I'll disagree to that." Ron let a moment linger. "He's wearing the shirt you sent him." 

Harry looked at him. "That he is." 

"And I don't suppose he knows who sent it to him." 

Harry shook his head. The spells he used on the box was untraceable, a complex Auror trick which only the experienced ones knew. Malfoy hurried in and held out the folder to Ron. 

* 

Harry came back from his inspection round and saw Malfoy on the chair of his office. He held out his hand and Harry handed him his outer cloak and let a quick cleansing charm be caste over himself. "Werewolves are sure feisty." Malfoy hung his cloak on the peg. 

"They are. Did you get-" 

"The attorney forms ready? Yes. The documents are good to go, they just need your seal." He held out the forms to him and Harry signed through without giving any second thought or look. "I have to ask something of you." 

"What is it?" Harry was still scrawling 'Harry James Potter' in a messy way and had taken out the blue wax and heated it to drip on the parchment.

"Could I get an early leave today?" 

Harry pressed the metal seal on the cooling wax. Malfoy never asked for early leave unless something very important had happened. "Is everything okay?" He looked up to see Malfoy's bright face. 

"Yes, everything is okay. Brilliant even." He sighed. "I have a date today. So I have to get ready. It's been too long since I went out ... with someone." 

Harry would have broken the seal if he hadn't placed it on the side of the table before Malfoy spoke. His jaw clenched but then he calmed his facial expression when he Malfoy look away from him and his Adam's apple bobbed. "Yeah, sure!" He forced a smile on his face, and saw Malfoy smile brightly at him. 

"Thank you so much, Potter!" His eyes widened. "I meant, Auror Potter." 

When Malfoy left by four in the afternoon, Harry finaly had a chance to glance at the bag he had put in the last drawer of his desk which was spelled with a strong notice-me-not.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had on his second favourite robes that night. They were light blue and they brought out the silver of his eyes like no other robes. He had combed his hair, but then had messed up his hair a bit more with his fingers. He looked debauchable when he checked himself in the glass panes of the passing shops. Rowan greeted him just outside of the restaurant they had planned to meet at. He looked good too, in heavy brown robes and cleanly put up brown hair. Draco smiled at him widely and allowed his hand to be pulled to a peck on the back of his palm. Rowan had everything pre decided for them though. As soon as they sat he called for Vin du Chateaux, a very old wine, probably even older than his father, and a platter of Cold salad. A classic pureblood way of starting any dinner. _He was going to enjoy this_ , Draco reminded himself.

Alas, he didn't. Rowan just talked politics, just like his father did, talked about papers and old customs. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. It reminded him why he had even considered coming here in the first place. Pansy was to blame, with her sticky words and arse, telling him always 'Coco honey, you need to start dating', 'You're making yourself unavailable, guys wouldn't date you' and the last time when he snapped at her to shut up she had just said 'when was the last time you got laid?' That explained to why he was sitting information of the man opposite of him and deafly hearing his rants about cabinet ministers. When the time of desert arrived, Draco shushed the waiter away. That of course made Rowan raise his brows, it was important to have desert in pureblooded dinner manners, but he relied when Draco said, "I'm tired. Why don't you walk me home?" 

As they walked past the Leonard Street, with Draco cursing himself that he was going to sleep with such a stiff man in just fifteen minutes. A man who wouldn't even hold his hand better yet wind an arm around his waist or shoulders. They passed an alleyway, and Draco stopped when he heard a yelp from the darkness. He walked a few steps back and took in the scene. A man, scruffy looking, had his fist by his shoulder and his wand on the other hand pointed at a young man. "Hey! What are you doing?" Both the men looked at him and the scruffy one pointed his wand at him now. 

"Better walk away gentleman, it is of no concern of yours." He said rudely. Draco was about to retort back and he moved his hand to his wand pocket, but then there was a sharp tug on his wrist. 

"Draco." Rowan said pointedly to him. "Let's just go. The night is still young." Draco wanted to slap his mouth away. 

"We need to help him!" He cried out, he tried to pull his hand away but Rowan was indeed stronger than he looked. 

"What we need- is to go." 

"You should listen to your friend." The scruffy man held the other man with his collar and pointed his wand at the man's head. "If you both don't leave us, I will curse this lad and then both of you." 

Rowan pulled him, but Draco hardly relented. "You can't do that!" Rowan had both of his wrists in a hold, that also made it impossible to reach his wand. 

"Let's just walk away, Draco." 

"No!" He struggled. "Leave me be! Let me go now you-" He didn't have the chance to speak any further when he saw a black cape and a loud whoosh of the sound. The scruffy man was pushed to the dirty floor of the alley and his wand was thrown away. Draco stilled in his actions, when he saw the man turn around and take in the situation not before stepping a foot on the scruffy man's chest, holding him down, his own long wand pointed at him. He had a black mask on his face, which covered most of face and all his hair, leaving just his right cheek visible. 

"May I ask as to what's the situation here?" He had a deep voice. Draco was sure he enhanced and glamoured it quite well, because his voice echoed and resonated off the walls. It was eerie but good. 

The young lad, who had pressed himself on the brick wall finally spoke. "This man was trying to rob me and then even threatened to obliviate me." His voice stammered badly, but he managed. "The blond over there was just trying to help." 

Draco couldn't see the eyes, as they were covered by some white screen, but he could feel a strong gaze on him. "Is that so?" He then looked back at the scruffy man and kicked him on his ribs, Draco heard a crunch. "Get out of here!" He then looked at the young boy. "You too. You don't want detention, for being so late. Mcgonall isn't that forgiving." The boy managed a low 'how did you?' before he ran away when the loud clock chimed to ten. The man in the black cape held out his hand and a sleek black broom hit his palm. Draco had never seen such a model before, it looked quite advanced. It had more bristles and was longer- much longer than any had he ever seen. The man jumped on the broom and was about to leave when Draco called out.

"Wait!" 

He turned around to face him, hovering on his broom. Draco pushed Rowan away from him and ignored his half mutterings and full glare. He took a step towards him. "Who are you?" 

"They call me Batman of Diagon Alley." His voice boomed around him, the echos bouncing off the dirty walls and floor. 

"You don't look like Batman. What do you call yourself?" 

The man just looked at him. Draco could hear the repeated 'Draco' and 'come here' but he let them be unheard. "Does the Golden Man sound good to you?" If Draco hadn't known better, he was being flirted with. He let a smile graze his face before letting out a small chuckle. The man then flew away. 

When he turned around he saw Rowan pissed. But even a pissed Rowan had walked him home, calls of pureblood customs. Draco invited him in but Rowan shook his head saying that they had enough adventure for the night. Draco was glad. He couldn't have gotten his prick to attention pose with Rowan and his bloody traditional habits. 

*


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy walked in next day with a macha frappe, possibly for himself, and a strong smelling coffee, which made Harry gleam with delight as soon as he saw the cup and a sweet smelling something in a small box, with a singing 'Auror Potter'. Harry's best part of the day was this current moment. Malfoy walking in with a bright smile on his face and a tight fitted shirt, his grey eyes immediately going to the tables and his hands quickly casting spells to arrange and rearrange everything to order.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted him with a small smile of his own and accepted the warm cup slid to him. Ron chose the moment to come into his office and fastly dodged the folder which was on its way to the iron shelves. "Malfoy."

"Head Auror Weasley." Malfoy smiled at the red head too. "I got souffle cake, today." Ron had already taken the box by then and stuffed the slice into his mouth letting out a loud groan.

"This is good." Malfoy beamed at him.

"Oh, you have to hear this." Harry watched him jump on the balls of his feet. "Guess, who I had an encounter with yesterday?" Grey eyes were blown wide.

"Your date?" Harry provided dumbly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes at that. "Yes. But I also met the 'Batman of Diagon Alley'!"

Ron closed the box, wiping his sweet creamy fingers on a rough paper. "No shite!"

"Yes shite!"

"Did you see his face?"

"Well, no. But I had a talk with him, a very short one though. He's very good looking."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "So you saw his face?"

"No I didn't. But he seems like very good looking person." Harry snorted at that which earned him a pout from Malfoy. "Laugh all you want, but when I say a person's handsome- he is handsome."

Ron patted him on the shoulder. "Alright, Malfoy. Leaving all these- are the yesterday's documents done."

The blond nodded his head. "I'll just have to owl them to the ministry." Ron told him to do so and left the room. An hour passed by in scribbles and paper rustles. Harry couldn't help but notice each time Malfoy bent down to pick something which fell or open the lower drawers or lean up on his toes to grab something from higher shelves and the way the whisps of his platinum hair would be pushed behind his ear repeatedly by his fingers or the way he would bite his lower lip while he thought he left someone from the list of people missing.

Harry finally broke the silence. "So, how was the date?"

Malfoy looked up wide eyed from his list, then rolled his eyes. "Salazar! It was awful."

Harry wanted to expose the shit eating grin on his face but he managed to let out a frown. "Why? What happened?"

Malfoy sighed. "It was as if he had a stick stuck up his arse. All he did was talk about politics and culture and traditions. I felt as if I were talking to one of my father’s mates. And he's such a coward!"

"A coward?"

"Yes! He didn't help and wouldn't even let me help a poor young man in trouble. Merlin Bless for that _Batman_ to arrive. I can't believe I decided to sleep with such a bastard!" He slammed a stack full of sheets on his desk.

"You slept with him?" Harry choked out.

Malfoy turned visibly red. "Of course not." Harry gave him a small smile as he watched the blond shuffle with the papers around. He came forward to his table and slipped him a letter. "This needs your signature in full name and your magical seal." Harry just read the title 'Werewolf and other canine companions' and signed it immediately. He couldn't help but wonder when he found Malfoy an year ago sitting in the waiting room, along with few other candidates for his secretary. It was Ron's idea to get one, he ranked just below him and the amount of paperwork and documents which went through him was just outrageous, along with the regular authorized representative he had be of a sites in the field. Balancing both was pretty hard, so he had let out a flyer in Quibbler's aspiring employee sections, credits to Luna.

He had to say, even though Malfoy was fidgeting and looking around like a scared kitten with his leg quivering, he managed to look impeccable in a grey jumper and black fitted jeans. He looked way too casual for a job interview, but Harry guessed he was just trying to impress the 'Boss' by dressing as Muggle as he could. And impressed Harry was. Malfoy was way too qualified, he had studied Public relations and Magical Rules and Laws along with little bit of Muggle studies. Harry had asked him a few questions and Malfoy had answered them sternly and stiffly. He could see he was nervous infront of Harry, but Harry just shook it away. He still managed to look good though, with his slender fingers twisting again and again and biting his lower lip whenever Harry would ask something and he would proceed to think. Harry had already felt a stirring of a boner when Malfoy licked at his lower lip, then upper lip as Harry asked why he should hire him and not others. Malfoy blinked and then looked out of the window behind Harry, grey eyes met green and Harry knew he was done for when he said "I know you like treacle tart with cherries on side."

Harry snapped back to reality when he felt a snap of fingers infront of his face. "Auror Potter!" He looked up to see pale brows furrowed. "I've been calling you. Four times by now. Are you alright? Do you need more coffee?" He looked at his cup and realised there was still half of it left. Harry shook his head.

"No. Just thinking about something." _Like how pretty your arse looks in that fitted blue pants._ Harry refrained himself from saying that. Hermione would have reprimanded him on making goo-goo eyes at his own secretary. He was pretty sure it went against the morals of employment. "You told me once that there were a few creatures in the forests of Malfoy Manor, right?"

Malfoy frowned. "I said I was suspicious. I always feel like there is something lurking in there, maybe ghosts?" He provided. "Well, that's why Manor is closed and I don't live there."

Harry considered the fact for a while. "Would you mind if we allow a few werewolves into the forests of Manor?" Harry could easily read his expression. Malfoy didn't like the idea one bit, of course he wouldn't, the land was his ancestors'. But there was nothing wrong in asking. He saw him nod his head stiffly and then turn back to the shelf. Harry could feel the pout forming onto his face. He sighed heavily. He was about to say to him but then Abott's patronus flew in threw the walls and Harry had to rush out of the door to the apparation point.  
He'd have to talk to Malfoy.... Draco.  
*


End file.
